Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots
This game is mainly a sequel to Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, and partially Nicktoons: The Return of the Magophoidbot. Story It started off when a new villain named XJ-Negative tried to kidnap Chadbot, then he planned a super mega revenge on every Nicktoons. So he created Toybots of each Nicktoon character. So in The Alliance universe, Frankie was relaxing, and playing ball with Nia and Jason, then all of a sudden, the Frankiebot busted in and kidnapped Nia. So Frankie and Jason tried to run from the FRANKIEBOT, JASONBOT, NIABOT. Meanwhile in Danny Phantom's universe. The same thing was happening too. Until then DANNYBOT kidnapped Sam too. It also happened to the Axis Powers,Garfield and ALF. The Axis were in the meeting (and somewhat Garfield and ALF were there,don't ask how they got into the meeting) and suddenly FELICIANOBOT,LUDWIGBOT AND HONDABOT crash the meeting and kidnaps Michelle. ALF and Garfield try to save Michelle but fail. The Axis,ALF and Garfield run away to safety. Then they also run into Snoopy and Woodstock who also being chased by a SNOOPYBOT AND WOODSTOCKBOT. Then lastly they run into The Minions,who also happen to be chased by MINIONBOTS. The Axis is starting to wonder what's going on and ask the Nicktoons. Then XJ-Negative and the Magophoidbot kidnap almost everybody (including villains), but unfortunally, the only surviviors was Frankie, Sanjay, Susan Murphy/Ginormica, Jenny/XJ-4, and Danny Phantom. Since the same thing happened to them. So they have to save everybody and defeat the Magophoidbot and XJ-Negative. The Axis and other characters with them are scared of what is going to happen. Snoopy and Woodstock make a hole in the bag they are in and escape fast,but the Axis,ALF,Garfield and The Minions try to escape,but fail as they are put into another bag. Snoopy and Woodstock try to find Frankie and the others. So Frankie and the gang tries to find them too, but on their way, they meet a mexican hero named El Charro Negro. TBA Playable Characters Frankie Sanjay Danny Phantom Jenny/XJ-4 Susan Murphy/Ginormica El Charro Negro Sino and Sina (Two Pumpkins twins, but not playable yet until the middle of the story) Anime Kenny/Mysterion/Princess Kenny (not playable yet until the middle of the story) Paul McCartney (not playable yet until the middle of the story) Ringo Starr (not playable yet until the middle of the story) George Harrison (not playable yet until the middle of the story) John Lennon (not playable yet until the middle of the story) Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Ray Stanz Winston Zeddemore Chadbot Samuel L. Jackson Sid Diego Manny Nice Peter EpicLLOYD Bill O'Reilly Darth Vader Adolf Hitler Abe Lincoln Chuck Norris Lady Gaga Sarah Pallin Kim Jong-II Hulk Hogan Macho Man Justin Bieber Beethoven Johann Sebastian Bach Albert Einstein Stephen Hawking Easter Bunny Genghis Khan Napoleon Bonaparte Napoleon Dynamite Ben Franklin Billy Mays Vince Offer Gandalf the Grey Dumbledore William Shakespeare Dr. Seuss Cat in the Hat (with Things 1 & 2) Mr. T Mr. Rogers Christopher Colombus Captain Kirk Master Chief Leonidas Wilbur Wright Orville Wright Elvis Presley Michael Jackson Cleopatra Marylin Monroe Steve Jobs Bill Gates HAL 9000 Frank Sinatra Freddie Mercury Mitt Romney Barack Obama Doc Brown Doctor Who (The 10 Doctor) Clint Eastwood Bruce Lee Batman Sherlock Holmes (with Dr. Watson) Moses Santa Claus (with his elves) Adam Eve Martin Luther King, Jr. Gandhi Thomas Edison Nikola Tesla Babe Ruth Lance Armstrong Skrillex Mozart Rasputin Stalin Lenin Gorbachev Putin Unlockable Captured Characters Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) Feliciano, Ludwig, Honda Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Wang Yao, Ivan, Matthew, Michelle and Luciano (Hetalia) Garfield and Odie (Garfield) ALF (ALF) Gizmo (Gremlins) The Minions and Gru (Despicable Me) Bender, Fry, and Leela (Futurama) Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and Woodstock (Peanuts) Rocky and Bullwinkle (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends) Jason, Jordan, Nia, and Sean (The Alliance) Sam, Tucker, Dani Phantom, The Fenton Family, Vlad Plasmius, and Technus (Danny Phantom) Dr. Wakerman, Brad, and Vexas (MLAATR) Craig, Megan, Hector, Belle Pepper, and Noodman (Sanjay and Craig) BOB, Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, Sqweeps, and Coverton (Monsters vs. Aliens) Jimmy Neutron, Prof. Calamitous, and Beautiful Georgeous (Jimmy Neutron) Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Chester, AJ, Vicky, Trixie Tang, Jorgen Von Strangle, Norm the Genie, and Denzel Crocker (Fairly Oddparents) Tak, Jeera, and Traloc (Tak and the Power of Juju) Emmet, Wyldstyle, Benny, Uni-Kitty, Metal Beard, Vitruvius, Lego Batman, Good/Bad Cop, and President/Lord Business (The LEGO Movie) Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) Anime and regular versions of Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Butters, and Regular version of Kenny (South Park) Teenage Mutant Ninga Turtles and Shredder (TMNT) E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) Xenomorph (Alien) Predator (Predator) Malcolm Reynolds and Jayne Cobb (Firefly) Tron (Tron) Robby The Robot (Forbidden Planet) Spock (Star Trek) Robocop (Robocop) The Rocketeer (The Rocketeer) Judge Dredd (Judge Dredd) Martian Soldier (Mars Attacks!) Metaluna Mutant (This Island Earth) Joel,Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo (Mystery Science Theater 3000) Sebastian and Ciel (Black Butler) Eren,Mikasa,Armin,Levi,Sasha and Erwin (Attack On Titan) Peter Venkman,Raymond Stantz,Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddmore (Ghostbusters) Captain Hero, Molly, Wooldoor Sockbat, Spanky Ham, Foxxy Love, Princess Clara, Toots Braunstein, Xandlir, Ling-Ling, and the Network Head (Drawn Together) Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Scooby Doo, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Muttley, Top Cat, Wally Gator, Snagglepuss, Hong Kong Phooey, Jabberjaw, Magilla Gorilla, Huckleberry Hound, Squiddly Diddly, Quick Draw McGraw, Secret Squirell, Atom Ant, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, and Brainy Smurf (Hanna-Barbara World) Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Link, Zelda, Toon Link, Samus Aran, Kirby, King Dedede, Fox, Pickachu, Lucario, Charizard, Marth, Pit, Olimar, Sonic, Rosilina, Greninga, Villager, Little Mac, Female Wii Fit Trainer, Mega Man, Pac Man, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand (SSB4) Tony the Tiger, Trix Rabbit, Sonny the Cukcoo Bird, Lucky the Leparchaun, Buzz the Bee, Toucan Sam, Count Chocula, Franken Berry, Boo Berry, Captain Crunch, and Sugar Bear (Cereal Mascot) Kratos, Parappa, Fat Princess, Big Daddy, Sweet Tooth, Sackboy, Sly Cooper, Spike, Cole McGrath, Evil Cole McGrath, Sackboy, Colonel Radeo, Isaac Clarke, Nathan Drake, Rachet and Clank, Jax and Daxter, Sir Daniel, Toro, Heinhaci Mishima, and Polygon Man (PSASBR) ZIM, GIR, MIMI, Gaz, and Dib (Invader Zim) Rocko and Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) Ren and Stimpy Fanboy and Chum-Chum Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) Bessie Hinkinsbottom (The Mighty B) Aang, Kora, and Amon (Legend of Korra/Avatar: The Last Airbender) Arnold, Helga, and Gerald (Hey Arnold!) Tommy Pickles and Angelica (Rugrats) Catdog Ickis, Oblina, Krumm, and The Gromble (Aaah! Real Monsters) Mr. Blik, Waffles, and Gordon Quidd (Catscratch) El Tigre and Frida (El Tigre) Rabbids (Rabbid Invasion) Otis the Cow (Back at the Barnyard) Po and Tai Lung (Kung fu Panda) Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, and Dr. Blowhole (Peguins of Madagascar) Sway-Sway and Buhdeuce (Breadwinners) Your Mii and Dark Emperor (Find Mii II) SpongeGlob, Vessel of Portenia, TIME Cop, Blake, The Mawgu, and Mr. Huggles (Other Nicktoons Games) Bosses SPONGEBOT FRANKIEBOT SANJAYBOT DANNYBOT JENNYBOT SUSANBOT KENNYBOT PATBOT SANDYBOT FELICIANOBOT LUDWIGBOT HONDABOT GARFIELDBOT ODIEBOT ALFBOT GIZMOBOT MINIONBOT GRUBOT CHARLIEBOT SNOOPYBOT WOODSTOCKBOT ROCKYBOT BULLBOT JASONBOT NIABOT SAMBOT TUCKBOT CRAIGBOT BOBOT LINKBOT DR. COCKBOT JIMMYBOT TIMMYBOT TAKBOT EMMETBOT WYLDSTYLEBOT BENNYBOT GOOD/BAD COPBOT PEABODYBOT SHERMANBOT CARTMANBOT STANBOT KYLEBOT LEOBOT RAPHBOT DONBOT MIKEBOT HEROBOT FOXXY LOVEBOT YOGIBOT BOOBOT FREDBOT GEORGEBOT SCOOBYBOT MARIOBOT LUIGIBOT TONYBOT KRATOBOT PARAPPABOT FAT PRINCESSBOT SWEET TOOTHBOT ZIMBOT GIRBOT GAZBOT ROCKOBOT RENBOT STIMPYBOT FANBOT CHUMBOT DUDLEYBOT KITTYBOT BESSIEBOT MORPHOIDBOT CATDOGBOT Tantalos The Magophoidbot Dark Spectro XJ-Negative Stages Alliance HQ Frycade Amity Park Teremoton Area 50 something The Graveyard South Park Yellow Submarine Bikini Bottom Top of the Earth Garfield's House ALF's House Gru's Factory The Future (Futurama style) A stage based on Peanuts Comic Strips Awards Spongebob Award (Earn by destroying 20 Toybots) T.U.F.F. Award (Earn by catching 20 robot animals) Ickis Award (Earn by destroying 30 Rowleys) ZIM Award (Earn by catching 40 Jimmybots) Invader Robot (Unlock GIR) Gray Cat (Unlock Kitty Katswell) They're Great! (Unlock Tony the Tiger) Crazy SIR Unit (Play as GIR and destroy 20 ZIMbots) Ghost Boy (Play as Danny and destroy 100 Spongebots) Pink Starfish (Play as Patrick and destroy 50 GIRbots) Irken Alien (Play as GIR and destroy 40 Patbots) Shaman of Juju (Play as Tak and destroy 60 Takbots) Yellow Sea Sponge of Cuteness (Play as Spongebob and destroy 20 Herobots) The Blind Bandit (Play as Anime Kenny and destroy 70 Exo-Huggles) Half Cat and Half Robot (Play as MIMI and destroy 80 Frankiebot) The Special One (Play as Emmet and destroy 150 Timmybots) Pasta Lover (Play as Feliciano and destroy 200 Jimmybots) Alien Life Form (Play as ALF and destroy 125 Jasonbots) The Lazy Cat (Play as Garfield and destroy 300 Niabots) The Serious One (Play as Ludwig and destroy 500 Dudleybots) Banana!!! (Play as The Minions and destroy 600 robot animals) The Smartest Dog (Play as Mr.Peabody and destroy 700 Rowleys) The Quiet One (Play as Honda Kiku and destroy 800 Toybots) Sponge of Goo (Play as SpongeGlob and destroy 23 Kratosbots) Working for the Weekend (Unlock all the Characters) Marukaite Chikyuu (Unlock all Hetalia characters) List of Characters that have mech-suits Frankie Sanjay Danny Jenny Susan ECN Anime Kenny Spongebob Patrick Feliciano Ludwig Honda Kiku Garfield ALF The Minions Bender Charlie Brown Snoopy & Woodstock Jason Nia Sam Craig Jimmy Timmy Tak Emmet Wyldstyle Benny Good/Bad Cop Mr. Peabody Sherman Cartman Stan Kyle Mario Luigi Bowser Tony the Tiger ZIM Gaz Dudley Puppy Kitty Katswell Tommy Pickles Angelica Pickles El Tigre Frida Rabbids Sway-Sway Buhdeuce SpongeGlob NOTE: Everybody else, just use weapons in the battle. Trivia *This is the first time Susan Murphy/Ginormica and Jenny/XJ-4 plays as a major character. *This is the first appearence of El Charro Negro and Sino N Sina. *ALF and Garfield are believed to be friends,even if ALF does eat cats,he says he will never eat Garfield. *This is also the first appearance by The Beatles. *The original 5 main characters was gonna be Frankie, Sanjay, The Rabbids, Sqweeps, and BOB. Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots cutscenes Category:NICKTOONS